Les ailes arrachées
by Elava
Summary: LunaHermione. De comment Hermione décida de repousser tous ses principes moraux et raisonnés pour commettre la pire folie de sa vie. Par delà les taboux magiques, elle cherchera pendant des années à ressusciter Luna. Elle est sur le point de réussir.
1. La chute

J'ai eu un problème de présentation ( c'est pour ça que je l'ai republié plusieurs fois si les gens qui recoivent les author alert se demandent ! lol J'ai du refaire tous les paragraphes manuellement dans edit/ preview. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi au premier abord, alors que j'avais bien enregistré mon texte sous format "page web" de word, le texte était complétement tassé? Merci d'avance! 

Présentation pas du tout professionnelle : 

Oyo les gens ! Je présente ma seule et unique fic à chapitres **terminée**. Profitez-en, je ne sais pas si je réitérai l'exploit. Elle a été écrite pour 30 baisers pour changer, le couple sera donc Luna/Hermione.

Le gros titre avec un numéro c'est le nom du chapitre et le sous-titre en italique c'est le thème relevé. 3 chapitres en tout. Pas de spoilers. Complètement, mais alors complètement glauque ( la fic ).

Vous êtes prévenus XD Ah mince j'avais oublié le **disclaimer** : Harry Potter est bien évidement copyrighté J. K. Rowling. Ah oui j'ai utilisé des chansons. Bon allez à la fin pour la bibliographie.

Sinon, **Trois chapitres** sont prévus.

**Rating:** K. **attention**, pas de scène de sexe, pas de descriptions gore, mais le texte est très sombre et plutôt morbide (c'est le cas de le dire) .

A part ça bonne lecture .

Les ailes arrachées 

I/ La chute 

_Le bruit des vagues _

**Eh, oh, ce matin y a Chloé qui s'est noyée**

**Dans l'eau du ruisseau j'ai vu ses cheveux flotter**

_ « Mione, tu sais que ce qu'on dit c'est des conneries ? » _

_« Comment ça ? A quel propos ? » _

_« Eh bien, tu sais, les cadavres, les inferi…Réfléchie. D'un côté on a des cadavres qui sont manipulés, de l'autre on a des fantômes sans corps. Après…Y a la magie ! » _

_« Mais de quoi tu me parles, Luna ? » _

_« De résurrection, Mione, de faire revivre les morts. »_

La mort, la mort, cette atrocité. Qu'était-ce donc, sinon une plaie, une déchirure, un moignon à vif, qui semblait dans son gouffre, devoir rester béant à jamais ?

Hermione Granger en savait quelque chose. Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, elle chantonnait doucement. Des images revenaient, douloureuses, celles qu'elle essayait tant de noyer dans les tréfonds de son crâne. Tiens, noyer ? En parlant de noyée… Hermione chantonnait toujours. « Adieu, petite fée, le courant l'a emportée »… _Luna, le visage blafard, sur les côtes. Les paupières violettes, elle ne les ouvrira plus jamais. _

Elle avait tout préparé. Depuis cinq ans. Plus rien n'avait eu d'importance, sinon sa tâche. On peut conserver un cadavre pendant des années, avec de la magie. Il suffit juste, il suffit juste, d'un peu de sang vivant… « là bas sous les chênes, on aurait dit une fontaine quand Chloé a coulé, quand sa petite tête a cogné… »

_Elle ramenait des moldus qu'elle attirait dans la rue, puis elle les relâchait, avec quelques litres de sang en moins …s'en sortaient-ils ? Aucune importance._ Elle ouvrit Sa chambre et La prit dans ses bras, tendrement. Voilà si longtemps qu'elle était morte, et ça finirait aujourd'hui. Elle lui baisa les lèvres et lui parla. A présent sa voix ne dépassait jamais le murmure, comme si elle avait perdu la capacité d'exprimer sa pensée à haute voix, comme si même, elle ne pensait plus que par échos.

_Quelque chose s'était déchiré en elle à ce moment là, lorsqu'elle sentit que son amour était glacé, quand elle n'entendit plus le moindre souffle en son sein, plus rien, plus la moindre vivacité, mais ça, elle ne voulait pas le croire, parce que si elle était vivante, il n'y avait aucune raison, absolument aucune, pour que ce ne soit pas Son cas, n'est ce pas ? Par quelle diabolique injustice, elle, Hermione, pourrait-elle continuer à respirer et à souffrir, souffrir comme ça ne devrait pas être possible, tandis que Elle, sa Luna, Elle, couchait inerte dans les flots de la Mer ? Ce bruit de vague…elle ne put plus jamais l'entendre, le supporter. Cette horreur ! Ces vagues bleu paix colorées en carmin par le sang de son aimée, dont déjà la vermine voulait s'emparer. _

- Tout est bien, mon amour, aujourd'hui tu seras à nouveau. Chuchota la femme. Elle n'était pas folle, malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire. C'était juste qu'Hermione avait élu comme patrie la mince frontière séparant ce monde-ci et le grand Inconnu, elle marchait sur un fil de fer rouge et percevait les deux côtés, toujours, d'un côté la vie rouge vif, insupportable, de l'autre les ténèbres réconfortantes, mais sans Luna, toujours sans Luna…_Le rouge pour chaque goutte de sang, le noir pour chaque douleur. _

Elle déposa le cadavre, ce cadavre qu'elle avait conservé parfaitement, qui paraissait presque vivant, presque en train de dormir comme une douce jeune femme éternelle… Une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans seulement, Hermione en avait vingt-cinq, elle avait changé elle, beaucoup, à tel point que personne ne l'aurait reconnue, mais ça elle le savait pas, elle s'en fichait, seulement comptait…_Elle avait hurlé quand elle était tombée, tombée de cette falaise adrupte, ce putain de rocher. Ce jour là, Hermione avait pour la première fois de sa vie tuer quelqu'un. Parce qu'elle avait hurlé, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se jeter en avant pour la récupérer, des sorts avaient fusés sur elle, et instinctivement et avec hargne, elle avait lancé l'Avadakevavra. Mais la vie qui partit par sa faute, ce péché, cet irréversible moment, elle n'en eut cure, car ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des vagues, des vagues à pertes de vue. Mais de Luna nul part. _

Elle avait déjà dessiné les runes, elle avait déjà apporté les encens, elle avait déjà apporté le vampire, ce bébé d'à peine trente ans, elle le savait, il avait essayé de la draguer, de la mordre, de la tuer, mais elle avait été plus rapide, elle avait bien préparé son piège alors voilà, c'était le chasseur chassé à présent, mais de toute façon il n'était qu'un outil, tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était son sang. Un vampire pour la vie dans un corps mort. Les runes de vie et de mort pour le passage de l'âme, disposée en cercle autours du cadavre de la jeune adulte.

Ainsi que cette âme qu'elle avait capturée et enfermée dans un flacon noir. Cette âme qu'elle avait enchaîné, elle allait à présent lui rendre sa pire des prisons, son corps. Elle approcha le vampire, c'était un petit garçon, d'apparence physique d'environ treize ans. Il la fusillait du regard, sûr de sa supériorité. Quel idiot petit animal. Quand elle le détacha, il se jeta sur elle. Mais avant que ses dents n'atteignent la chaire d'Hermione, il avait déjà la gorge tranchée, et elle recueillait le sang de la plaie. Il vivait encore, mais ne bougeait plus. Il mourut au bout de quelques minutes d'agonie. C'était fait. L'âme, à présent. Elle ouvrit le flacon et le fantôme, l'esprit, l'âme ? de Luna s'évapora dans la pièce silencieuse.

_ C'est immoral de faire revivre un mort ! S'exclama Hermione. Luna la regarda d'un air malicieux. _ _-Tu dis ça pour le principe, mais dans une telle situation, ne serait-ce pas si tentant ? _ _-Si, bien sûr, mais…je trouve que c'est malsain. _ - _Tu as raison, mais le principe même, je pense, c'est que ce n'est pas la raison qui parle à ce moment là. _ Ma Luna… _Déjà à ce moment là cette guerre la lassait. Marre de tous ces risques, marre que ses amis se fassent massacrer, qu'on arrête le carnage ! Mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser ça, elle savait si bien que la justice devait triompher, parce que peu importe les sacrifices, il était HORS de question de vivre sous un régime tyrannique dans lequel le plus puissant prenait le pouvoir et régnait sur les autres. Malgré sa lassitude, cette idée lui était toujours aussi intolérable, alors elle s'en voulait d'avoir tant envie d'être égoïste… _

-J'étais idiote hein ? Parce qu'au fond, de la guerre, j'en avais rien à battre. Seule toi m'importais… A ce moment là elle but une bonne gorgée du sang du vampire et afin qu'il passe dans la gorge du cadavre, elle embrassa le corps froid à pleine bouche. Des gouttes écarlates s'échappèrent et lui coulèrent sur les lèvres et le long du menton. Hermione rit. Alors le miracle eut lieu et les paupières de celle qui était restée une jeune fille frémirent.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et bien que sa vision fût floue elle distingua le visage vieilli de son ancien amour qui lui parla.

- Bienvenue parmi les vivants.

Alors retentit dans la demeure jusque là silencieuse comme une crypte un affreux hurlement.

-

Citations utilisées :

- Eh oh ce matin y a Chloé qui s'est noyée, dans l'eau du ruisseau j'ai vu ses cheveux flotter. [… Adieu, petite fée, le courant l'a emportée. [… là bas sous les chênes, on aurait dit une fontaine quand Chloé a coulé, quand sa petite tête a cogné… Chloé de Mylène Farmer.

- Le rouge pour chaque goutte de sang, le noir pour chaque douleur. Le Rouge et le Noir de AqMe.

A part ça, vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. Celle qui erre

II/ Celle qui erre

_Invincible, sans égal_

**_I'm in love with you_  
_ And it's crushing my heart_  
_ All I want is you_  
_ To take me into your arms_**

When Love and Death Embraces de HIM 

**_- _**

Ce son qui était né de sa gorge pour exploser au monde, il n'avait rien en commun avec celui des nouveau-nés, bon augure annonçant un enfant en plein santé. Ce cri avait été son moyen de montrer sa terreur face à la vie, car pendant cinq ans, la question être ou ne pas être n'avait pas eu à être posée, elle lui avait été imposée, et voilà qu'elle revenait, avec un corps, mais quel corps !

Charogne artificiellement préservée pendant des années. Préservée, vraiment ? Je suis morte, pensa t-elle. Elle s'en souvenait de cela, tout comme elle se souvenait parfaitement de la fin. Du moins si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça se rappeler. C'était comme un rêve, plutôt un cauchemar.

_ Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être mort ? _Rien, ça ne fait rien. Ce qui fait, c'est de vivre, ça , n'a rien de paradoxale, c'est logique.

Pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation que quelque chose de très mauvais venait d'arriver ? Elle se rendit alors compte qu'on l'avait prise dans ses bras. Des larmes silencieuses ruisselaient sur sa nuque, elle comprenait qu'on l'avait attendue, qu'on l'avait aimée malgré qu'elle fut morte. Elle avait froid. Luna se laissait serrer, bercer, resta silencieuse quand Hermione lui parla de ses années, de ses recherches, et aussi de ses paroles rassurantes, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'elle était là maintenant, qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais laissée partir seule.

Elle était glacée. La chaleur de sa petite amie était étrangement inaccessible, elle sentait aussi qu'on pourrait la jeter au cœur de l'enfer, elle se sentirait toujours aussi lourde, aussi ankylosée, et que le feu aurait beau la consumer, ça ne changerait rien. Mais à côté de ça, elle éprouvait autre chose, qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. La sensation que rien ne pourrait jamais lui résister. Peu à peu son malaise avait disparu, était devenu minime. A présent, c'était comme si elle était détaché du monde par une vitre épaisse, que rien ne la concernait, puisqu'elle était morte et donc pas de ce monde ! mais que tout ce qu'elle pourrait avoir envie de faire lui serait possible.

Luna se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hermione et lui murmura quelque chose, puis sortit. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était nue, Hermione tenta de le lui crier, mais elle n'entendit pas. Elle voulait voir le dehors, respirer de l'air frais. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, machinalement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle y avait une légère fissure d'un demi centimètre de large, mais bien longue comme une paume de main, partant de derrière son oreille. Elle y enfonça l'ongle. Elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre sensation, mais lorsqu'elle sortit son doigt de son crâne, une substance gélatineuse et ensanglanté couvrait son doigt. Elle l'essuya.

Elle entendit Hermione qui courrait après elle. Un sort l'immobilisa. Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était immobilisée. Des liens invisibles entravaient ses mouvements. Allongée sur un lit double, habillée d'une simple robe noire, en bon état bien que vieille. A côté d'elle Hermione tournait fébrilement les pages d'un manuscrit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'empêches de bouger, Mione ?

Hermione sursauta puis fut prise d'un long frisson. A combien d'années remontait donc ce simple surnom, dans cette bouche précise. Elle se sentait projetée dans le passé, elle eut pendant quelques secondes le sentiment que rien n'avait changé. Mais elle retourna vite à la réalité.

- Parce que tu es sortie nue dans la rue, et que tu ne m'écoutais pas. J'ai eu peur.

- C'est moi, Mione, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste, libère moi, c'est vraiment désagréable.

Malgré son bon sens lui hurlant la méfiance, elle trouvait cette jeune fille, une adolescente…parfaitement normale. C'était stupide de lui faire subir cette impolitesse, l'attacher ! Franchement. Alors elle la laissa. Luna passa ses cheveux blonds et ébouriffés derrière son oreille, sourit à Mione et se pencha et lui embrassa les lèvres. Alors, elle transplana. Et Hermione resta assise, sans bouger, terrifiée. Les lèvres de son amour respiraient le cadavre.

Luna – mais était-ce vraiment son nom ?, était-elle toujours « Luna- ? marchait à pas maladroits, peu gracieux, sur une place piétonne, peuplée d'étudiants venus malgré la guerre dont ils n'avaient pas conscience, se distraire. Un mendiant à côté d'un Mcdo tendait lamentablement une paume ouverte. Elle passa à côté de lui, et le regarda avec un petit sourire. Finalement, elle l'ignora et continua sa route. Elle se rendait vaguement compte que elle éprouvait des difficultés croissantes à marcher, à bouger. Une sorte d'engourdissement lui envahissait les membres. Elle se rendit dans une boulangerie et choisit un gâteau. Elle n'avait pas d'argent alors elle partit simplement avec. La vendeuse lui criait dessus. Sa baguette se dressa et la boulangère fut immobilisée sous le regard choqué du client qui attendait derrière elle. Elle ne fit pas plus attention. Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de manger elle s'aperçut que sa bouche était incroyablement sèche. Se forçant à avaler, elle sentait comme une grosse boule dans sa gorge. Pour remédier à ça elle alla à une fontaine ou elle se servit. Elle se sentit mieux. Invincible.

Ce sentiment l'envahit soudain, violemment. Grisée, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait faire absolument n'importe quoi, n'importe où. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle jamais rendu compte auparavant ? Elle voulait voir du sang ? Destructo ! Un pigeon explosait, ses intestins volaient et retombaient sur les passants. Elle avait envie de manger ? Elle se servait ! Se sentirait-elle seule ? Des dizaines de gens étaient présents, elle n'avait qu'à choisir.

Son attention se porta sur un jeune garçon qui devait pas avoir quinze ans. Elle le voulait. Pour quoi faire ? Elle ne savait pas encore. Elle marcha dans sa direction, calme. Elle savait ce qu'elle aimerait. Qu'il hurle. Quand il fut à sa portée, elle redressa sa baguette, encore une fois. Mais alors sans qu'elle ne sut pourquoi, son bras refusa de lui obéir. L'engourdissement s'était fait encore plus fort, et…impossible de faire quoique ce soit.

Luna se sentait sombrer dans une sorte d'océan de détachement, quand une bras se posa sur le sien et elle se sentit entraînée. On la transplana. Hermione. Elle l'avait retrouvée. Une potion coula de force dans sa gorge. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Une voix grave, qui n'était pas la sienne en temps ordinaire sortit pourtant de sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Elle remarqua confusément que Hermione avait les yeux injectés de sang, et gonflés. Elle avait l'air de sortir d'une crise de larme violente. Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement.

-Je ne veux pas te reperdre encore.

Luna lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. Hermione avait de nouveaux les yeux humides.

- J'ai échoué…Rigidité cadavérique, tu connais ? Je n'arrive pas à t'empêcher …de mourir.

-

_A suivre. _

Bouton bleu en bas à gauche pour laisser une review, j'aimerais vraiment connaître votre avis :) J'espère juste n'avoir traumatisé personne, parce que, _je sais_, c'est **glauque**._  
_


	3. Les sacrifices

Dernier Chapitre ! Bonne lecture .

**III/ Les sacrifices**

**Violence, pillage, extorsion**

_ Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something_

_Marilyn Manson / Sweet Dreams  
_

Elle l'avait enfin retrouvée, et elle devrait la reperdre ? Elle avait vingt-cinq ans et était déjà tombée amoureuse plusieurs fois. Mais ça avait été diffèrent avec Luna, beaucoup plus intense. Comme si dans leur multiples différences, bien qu'au premier abord elles semblaient n'avoir rien en commun, mis à part leur sexe, leur relation avait évolué et avait pris le pas sur les problèmes que leurs conceptions totalement opposées de la vie aurait pu leur amener.

Elles étaient simplement devenus un couple, un vrai, tel que Hermione ne pouvait pas s'imaginer passer une journée sans Luna et vice et versa. Alors, forcément, quand cette dernière mourut, il ne restait que deux possibilités à la jeune femme : mourir également ou alors tenter le pari impossible de la faire revenir.

Ca n'avait pas été évidemment la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, loin de là. Plutôt la douleur de l'ablation d'une partie de soi même. Puis le brouillard comateux et amer de l'après, l'incapacité à réaliser.

Puis la réminiscence de maints souvenirs, comme si ça aurait pu la ramener. Puis un souvenir particulier, une conversation à propos de la résurrection. _« Ce qu'il faut, pour vivre, c'est un corps et une âme. »_ La logique même.

Ses amis ? Elle les avait oubliés. On peut dire beaucoup de chose à propos de l'amitié, mais quand une de vos meilleurs amies ne vous adresse plus la parole, si vous tentez de l'aider et qu'elle vous rejette, vous hurle dessus, voire vous sorte les paroles les plus dures qu'il soit, malgré qu'on l'ait adorée par le passé, on ne la reconnaît plus puis on se rend à l'évidence : ce n'est plus la même personne.

Se tuer à tenter de l'aider, n'importe quel ami le ferait. Mais n'importe quel être humain, sans encouragements, se lasserait, finirait même par s'irriter.

Elle était devenue, simplement, une loque. Alors Ron avait fini par ne plus lui adresser la parole, et Harry à la penser égoïste et essayant lui même de panser ses blessures. Ils l'avaient laissée tomber, c'était vrai. Mais est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment leur en vouloir ? En tout cas, elle s'était trouvée un objectif. Comme un ivrogne compenserait sa douleur dans la boisson, elle, elle se trouvait une lueur d'espoir en travaillant d'arrache pied, étudiant, volant, faisant des recherches, absolument tout, tout pour la retrouver. Elle avait gardé son corps, elle savait rappeler son âme, elle reviendrait. Et effectivement, elle avait réussi. Du moins en avait été t-elle persuadée l'espace de quelques heures.

Luna marchait, parlait, utilisait de la magie. Hermione avait sincèrement cru l'avoir retrouvée. Mais leur relation…Cet inestimable lien, qui brisé lui avait presque fait perdre la raison, pourraient-elles le retrouver ?

N'importe quoi. Elle avait fait n'importe quoi, Luna.

Soudain, des flammes apparurent dans sa cheminée. Des flammes vertes. Une tête apparut alors dans le foyer, une tête d'un homme mûr aux cheveux gris et à la voix impatiente. « Des émulations de magie non autorisées ont été interceptées en milieu moldu, provenant de votre baguette ainsi que d'une qui n'était pas supposée être en circulation. Nous viendrons recueillir des informations aujourd'hui à quatorze heures treize. Acceptez-vous ? » Le cœur d'Hermione accéléra. Elle ne pouvait cependant qu'accepter, au risque de paraître encore plus suspecte dans le cas contraire. Le sorcier disparut alors.

Son esprit était un véritable marécage. Elle se débattait avec différentes possibilités, cherchant désespérément une solution. Luna parla alors, d'une voix pâteuse : « Je n'arrive plus à bouger mes bras. » . Elle était un cadavre qui parlait, mais plus pour longtemps. La nature, semblait-il, reprenait le dessus. Bientôt, elle serait incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Et plus rien ne pourrait être fait à ce moment là.

Elle devait alors se résigner, ou alors… Ou alors, tenter encore quelque chose. Ca semblait désespéré, cela semblait ne jamais devoir marcher. En effet, comment espérer rendre la vie à un corps déjà mort ?

Hermione venait de se faire cette réflexion, et son cerveau se mit en route à toute vitesse, à la recherche d'une possibilité. Il y en avait une.

En effet, là, le problème était clair : son corps ne supportait pas vraiment l'âme, du moins, si, il la supportait, mais ne lui deviendrait vite un fardeau. Il fallait donc un corps vivant. Mais sans âme.

Quand cette réflexion fut faite, elle frissonna. Malgré son désespoir, elle ne pouvait ignorer l'infamie de cette pensé. Mais n'avait-elle pas déjà prouvé qu'elle était prête à tout, même au pire ?

En même temps que sa conscience la rappelait, faiblement certes, à l'ordre, ses pensées suivaient un autre chemin, celui qui la faisait se demander de quelle manière elle allait bien pouvoir faire le transfert. En réalité elle avait déjà pris sa décision, ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver comment l'appliquer. Elle envisagea les détraqueurs. Trop compliqué : elle serait sûrement repérée si elle tentait d'en enlever un illégalement d'Azkaban. Il y avait aussi la magie noire, elle connaissait, elle baignait dedans depuis cinq ans. Cependant, comme toujours avec cette magie spécifique, elle comportait des dangers, pour elle, pour la personne qui servirait de réceptacle tout comme pour Luna.

Elle voulait une sorcière, elle n'était pas certaine de la réaction d'un corps moldu à une âme « magique », de plus les moldus étaient généralement plus fragiles. Après avoir stupefixé Luna, elle transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Elle réussit à se rendre invisible grâce à un sort, et guetta une jeune femme seule. Elle en trouva une assez rapidement. Une adolescente rousse de quatorze, quinze ans qui faisait du lèche-vitrine. Hermione aurait préféré quelqu'un de l'âge de Luna, mais de toute façon ça serait plus simple à gérer avec une fille plus jeune. Elle jeta silencieusement un sortilège de confusion sur les badauds et dans un même mouvement, pétrifia la fille, la prit par le bras et transplana.

Inquiète pour Luna, elle ne fit pas attention à la fille et la laissa négligemment tomber au sol. Luna semblait presque dormir, comme une belle au bois dormant macabre, ses longs cheveux pâles éparpillés autours d'elle, sa peau blafarde ne trompant pas sur son état : celui de cadavre. Mais le cadavre, après un sort d'Hermione pour le réanimer, ouvrit les yeux. Avec effort elle regarda Hermione, puis la fille inanimée, puis ses yeux revinrent sur Hermione. Elle sourit et ses gencives saignaient ce qui la rendait assez effrayante, elle murmura quelque chose avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur son matelas, et Hermione aurait pu jurer que c'était un merci.

Cela, malgré la blancheur pas naturelle du teint de Luna, malgré ses dents rougeâtres, lui redonna plus courage et espoir qu'elle n'aurait pu le craindre. Ses quelques remords, ses doutes s'obscurcirent pour ne lui laisser en pleine lumière que son objectif.

Elle démarra alors l'enchantement. Elle se concentra sur tous les aspects négatifs de sa vie, sur tout ce qui lui avait fait mal, l'avait inquiétée, l'avait blessée. Se focalisa sur l'horreur qu'elle avait éprouvé lors de la première mort de son unique amour, et attira à elle alors avec cette magie sale l'âme de la fille sans nom en face d'elle, toujours inconsciente, afin de la détruire.

Des flashs de souvenirs la parcoururent alors, pas les siens. Elle voyait la fille, la rousse, à l'âge de quatre ans, recevant ses cadeaux, dont un chaton blanc, elle voyait sa mère lui dire en l'embrassant « Te voilà grande, ma Lucie. ». Puis à l'âge de huit ans, dans une cours de récréation, des garçons l'encerclant et lui hurlant à la figure « Sorcière ! Sorcière ! », puis, à onze ans, devant ses yeux incrédules, une femme habillée étrangement expliquant à ses parents qu'elle, qu'elle, était vraiment une sorcière, et que c'était une excellente chose, au final !

Hermione sentait que chacun de ces souvenirs qu'elle s'appropriait indécemment se détruisait aussitôt qu'ils lui apparaissaient. Finalement, dans un dernier flash, elle entendit presque les pensées de Lucie, ressassant l'image d'un garçon brun, son anniversaire, son cadeau. Elle venait juste de le voir, une chaîne en or blanc avec un pendentif en forme de lézard, Lucie savait que c'était la forme du patronus de ce garçon, elle l'aimait, elle pensait que ça serait un beau cadeau bien que coûteux…C'était fini.

Hermione s'effondra, ne pouvant retenir des larmes de rage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien fait au bon dieu pour que tout s'enchaîne aussi mal ? Elle venait juste de commettre l'acte le plus horrible, bien plus que celui de tuer, Dumbeldore le savait, lui, celui de détruire l'identité de quelqu'un, ce qui faisait sa nature. Plus de chance de quelconque salut pour cette Lucie, à présent.

Mais ça ne devait pas être en vain ! Hermione sentait bien à présent qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même, encore plus dénaturée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais même si elle devait mourir par la suite, elle devait au moins finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Elle recommença le même procédé avec le corps de Luna, cette fois, sauf que là elle se concentrait sur tous les souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, et n'éprouvait aucun sentiment de destruction. Elle voulait simplement…extraire son âme, et faisait attention à ne pas l'ébrécher, même rien qu'un peu. Mais soudain il sembla que l'âme soit combative et ne se laissa pas simplement manipuler. Hermione éprouva une atroce douleur au niveau du cœur, une sorte d'étau effroyablement étroit, comme pour la faire exploser de l'intérieur. Elle hurla, comme même sous Doloris personne n'hurlait. Elle lutta pour reprendre le contrôle, mais quelque chose de noir, quelque chose de vicieux s'infiltrait en elle. Agitée de soubresauts, elle lâcha sa baguette qui roula au sol jusqu'en dessous du lit, et le corps de Luna qui jusqu'à là lévitait retomba lourdement et glissa du lit, mais Hermione avait toujours aussi mal, se sentait comme si elle allait mourir, d'ailleurs ne réclamait que cela, parce que c'était si terriblement douloureux, cette intrusion forcée, ce viol sans violeur. Elle hoqueta et dans son dernier soubresaut lui fut bénéfique car quelque chose lui tomba sur le crâne et elle perdit conscience, mettant ainsi fin à sa douleur.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et elle allait très bien. Même on pouvait dire qu'elle allait mieux que jamais. Elle se releva avec souplesse, se massa le crâne, elle avait une énorme bosse et saignait un peu, c'était son chaudron qui s'était renversé, heureusement vide. D'un geste gracieux, elle se soigna. Elle passa devant la glace et s'envoya un baiser. Ses yeux marron reflétaient une lueur rieuse, pleine de joie de vivre.

Des flammes vertes explosèrent dans la cheminée, un homme en robe bleu en sortit alors, un badge du ministère épinglé sur sa poitrine.

« Bonjour, Mme Granger, je suis là pour régler … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » S'écria t-il en désignant le corps de Luna à terre, et Lucie, réveillée, les yeux fous, repliée sur elle-même, par terre.

« Des expériences, tout simplement dit Hermione d'une voix soyeuse. » Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle avait lancé le sortilège de mort.

Elle regarda sa baguette avec admiration. C'est qu'elle était puissante dans ce nouveau corps !

Décidément, murmura t-elle dans le vide, je sens que je vais m'amuser dans cette vie que tu m'as offerte, Hermione, mon amour.

Mais c'était ironique. Celle-qui-aurait-dû-être-Hermione se tourna vers la gamine rousse et l'aida, ou plutôt la força à se relever.

- Alors, Hermione, qu'est-ce que ça fait de rater misérablement un sort, comme la dernière des crétines que tu es, pour la première fois de ta vie ? Sens-tu les remords ? Oui, tu y es bien obligée. Après tout tu es dans son corps à elle, tu as son cerveau à elle, ses souvenirs à elle. Et tu l'as détruite.

- Luna ?

Les yeux de la fille rousse, qui à présent était Hermione, étaient effrayés, douloureux. Elle avait la vie de Lucie dans les tripes mais d'âme, plus aucune. Mais si elle avait pu ramener une Luna vivante, certes, dénaturée, certes, différente…Mais ce n'était pas grave car elle aurait réussi.

- Non, pas Luna.

Le corps d'Hermione lui adressa un sourire sardonique, se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer tendrement à l'oreille : « Ne t'as t-on pas appris que ressusciter les morts étaient impossibles, ma chérie ? »

Les larmes perlèrent des yeux à présent bleu clair de Mione, refusant de comprendre, désolée pour elle-même ainsi que pour tout l'univers, comme si elle venait de comprendre qu'il était irrémédiablement pourri.

- Mais alors, que….qu'est-ce que t'es ?

Le regard de celle qui n'était pas Hermione s'obscurcit. Elle, ou Il ? Ne savait pas. Ne savait pas qui, ni qu'est ce qu'il était. Ni ce qu'il venait faire là. Il se sentait comme un robot macabre capable de penser, créer à partir des restes déjà décomposés d'âmes anonymes. Mais Hermione continua de parler, d'une voix hachée : « Et Luna…Je ne lui ai fais aucun mal, hein ? Parce que j'avais capturé son âme…Si tu n'es pas Elle, ou es t-elle à présent ? »

Il-Elle réfléchit, cynique. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était, mais en tout cas ces pauvres filles ne lui attiraient aucune compassion. Alors, bien qu'il n'en ait aucune idée, il répondit la première méchanceté qui lui vint.

- Lorsque tu as cru retenir son âme, tu lui as simplement arracher les ailes. Pauvre malheureuse qui voulait jouer à Dieu. Ta copine est morte, et tu as réussis à l'enfoncer encore davantage. Et ces ailes, c'est tout ce que t'as pu récupérer pour me créer, involontairement certes, moi.

Et d'une voix presque joyeuse : « Tu ne pourras jamais payer assez ce que tu as fait. Même te suicider ne suffira pas. » Il- Elle chantonna. « Tu as fabriqué un mooonstre ! Alors….donne-moi un nom. Et occupe toi bien de moi, Maman. »

**Fin.**

Voilààà c'est le dernier chapitre En vrai il se finissait à **"**Décidément, murmura t-elle dans le vide, je sens que je vais m'amuser dans cette vie que tu m'as offerte, Hermione, mon amour." Mais après la review de insondable me suis dit que le titre méritait bien une explication et du coup ça m'a amené à bien modifié l'histoire dans le genre, et du coup elle a l'air un peu inachevé :) Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer ce que fera Hermione. Elle ne peut pas se suicider parce qu'elle est dans le corps de Lucie et qu'elle se sentirait trop coupable, de plus on peut penser qu'elle éprouverait presque de l'affection pour son...fils? Ou bien le haît-elle? Mais elle a fait assez de mal comme ça. Elle ne le tuera pas. Je pense qu'elle essaiera de gérer tout en prenant le rôle de Lucie pour ne pas faire de peine à ses parents Oui je sais j'aurai pu faire un épilogue. Faites pas chiiier

J'espère en tout cas que personne ne s'est ennuyé :)

**Review? **


End file.
